The Heart Remembers
by DulcetSmiles
Summary: All these years have passed and finally he's come back to me... it feels like a dream, something so surreal I could almost pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming; but I'm not. (Full Summary Inside. Post-War Story)
**_Summary: All these years have passed and finally he's come back to me... it feels like a dream, something so surreal I could almost pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming; but I'm not. He's real and he's here, and he no longer looks at me with cold eyes that burn into my skin... he gazes on with a different expression, one that I can't quite put my finger on... but it's a look that comforts me, makes me feel warm inside. I have a good feeling about this... only he's leaving again, and I hope that this time he'll take me with him. Only he doesn't, but he promises to come back, and that gives me that small flame of hope._**

 **Haven't written one of these in ages and just figured that I may as well try to get back into it with a fresh start. It'll probably be more of a hobby than anything and I may not upload all that much but I will what I can when I can, what with school and what not.  
Anywho this is a sasusaku fic and I hope you guys enjoy! This is a post-war fic, and just a small One-Shot.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters**

~oOo~

I wiped the sweat from my brow, taking a breather from the work that I'd been doing, in my tenth hour at the hospital. It was flu season, and so there were more patients than there usually were, and so that meant more chakra to be used.

It's not hard work, it's just repetitive and with this many people to heal, it takes a toll and I just wanted to go home and face plant into my comfortable bed. Maybe I could just close my eyes for just a moment and... but I couldn't. There were too many people that needed me and I couldn't give up just yet. And so I pressed on, continuing on through the building to my next patient to tend to.

It's been a little over six months since Sasuke left the village on his road to redemption, and I couldn't help the small twinge of longing that flits through me as he crossed my mind, and I bite my lip in trepidation, wondering if he'll ever come back. Maybe he just lied so that he wouldn't have to see any of us again.

Smacking myself lightly across the face I shook myself to my senses; of course he's coming back! Right...?

Several more hours pass and eventually I'm given the okay to go home, and I have never felt more relieved. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and I love all the people that I get to see, it's just a lot of hard work that leaves me yearning for my bed by the end of it.

I trudged soundlessly through the streets of the village, the stars twinkling brightly above me, and I stared in wonder, a small smile curling up the edges of my lips. Are you looking at these stars too, Sasuke?

A small sigh escaped me at the cliché, but I really do wonder if he too is looking up at that big black canvas, dotted with constellations.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled loudly and my cheeks flared up despite the absence of others.

"I know, I know..." I murmured to myself, patting my stomach in understanding of its grievances.

Soon enough I'd found myself wandering up the steps of my small home and unlocked it swiftly. Taking off my shoes I closed the door again and took down my hair from where I had it tied up with a small sigh, rubbing my hand on the side of my head. I made my way to the kitchen in order to relieve the discomfort of my stomach, grabbing several pre-made onigiri, eating them in silence.

It was past eleven and I felt my eyes drooping, and decided that I definitely need some well deserved rest after all the work I'd done, before I heard a faint knock at the door, and I froze.

My heart skipped a beat as I glanced over to the door, parting my lips as I stared soundlessly towards the large slab of wood. Could it be...?

Step after step I made my way to the door and reached my hand out towards the handle, catching my lower lip between my teeth as I took a hold of the handle and twisted, anticipating the moment that I'd been waiting for for so long... slowly the door opened and revealed...

"'Sup forehead, mind if I crash here for a bit? Sai's being a real jackass right now and I really don't want to have to be dealing with him at the moment." Ah yes, Ino. Of course.

Trying to mask my obvious disappointment I stepped aside in order to allow her entrance, watching as she entered.

"Well it's good to see you too! Jeez, you look like I'm the last person you want to see right now!" Ino scoffed lightly as she removed her shoes and turned towards me. "...You still miss him, huh?"

Only allowing a sigh to escape I turned and began to head towards my room, throwing back a "There are clean sheets in the cupboard, you know which one. And if you haven't eaten anything there's some stuff in the fridge", only to be caught by Ino's grip.

"Sakura... you know you can always talk to me, right?" Ino offered a small smile to me, and it gave me comfort to know that she was there for me. Of course she was, she was my best friend and was there for me through thick and thin, and always would be.

"I know... thanks." I threw a smile to her to show her my gratitude, before promptly giving her a hug in which she reciprocated, and turned away to continue my journey to my bedroom, "Goodnight, Ino."

A small smile graced my lips as I entered my room and shut the door behind me. As much as I loved Ino's company, I really just wanted to sleep right now.

Swiftly I changed and got myself ready for bed, slipping in between the welcoming sheets. "I know, I missed you too..." I sighed as I curled up in my bedsheets, shutting my eyes as an invitation for sleep to occupy my mind and take me to another world.

Only I couldn't, my mind currently caught up with the thoughts of _him_... I couldn't get rid of him from my thoughts; he preoccupied them frequently, and it seemed as though there wasn't any way to get rid of him and the constant state of longing I found myself in.

Ever since I found out he'd wanted to be a part of the village again, that small flicker of hope that had been close to snuffing out reignited and was back in full force, and I realised that my feelings for Sasuke never disappeared or lessened. In fact, it seemed as though they grew. With that thought I bit my lip lightly, wondering if he would ever come back... and if he did, what would become of us?

I laid like that for what felt like hours before the pull of sleep dragged me away from consciousness, only to be brought back to him in my dreams...

~oOo~

Two more months seemed to pass and still there was no sign of Sasuke, and I began to doubt whether he really was coming back, until that fateful day where Naruto came barrelling towards me, that big dopey grin spread across his face, unable to hold his excitement, "Sakura! Sakura! He's back!"

My breath caught in my throat as I heard him say those words, and without a moment's notice I shot off, leaving Naruto in my tracks as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the entrance of Konohagakure, anticipation building up inside of me as I neared, closer and closer.

I continued to run until I saw him, and I gradually slowed until I came to a full stop, panting vigorously several meters in front of him as he stood tall and reserved, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You're... you're actually here." I panted, watching him wistfully, almost as if I was in a dream and if I looked away even once then he would disappear again and never come back.

"Sakura." Was all he said, and it was enough to send my heart into leaps and somersaults, biting my lip lightly as I watched him intently, unsure on what to say.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity, and I couldn't help the tears that tried to pool in the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't cry in front of Sasuke, not now.

To my surprise, however, he began walking towards me, and I stood stock still, scared that if I moved then he would run away. Only he didn't run, and he continued his advance towards me, until he was stood directly in front of me. I stared into those deep, dark pools, wonder lacing my features as I stared at him dumbly, mouth parted slightly.

Before I knew it, his lone arm reached up and wrapped around my shoulders and I felt my heart do leaps in my chest once again, my breath catching in my throat as he gently held me.

The moment ended all too soon however as he pulled back, only to stare down at me.

"Hey." He murmured, a hint of a smile gracing his lips, almost as if he knew the effect that he'd had on me. It almost made me mad. Almost.

"Hi." I said dumbly, watching up in awe at him as he looked down at me.

"Hey, you two! Before you decide to get _lost in each other's eyes_ , let's go get something to eat!" Naruto interrupted the moment with his boisterousness, bounding towards us as he wrapped his arm around mine and Sasuke's shoulders, dragging us away from where we had been stood.

"Naruto! Sasuke's probably tired you idiot!" I yelled at the blond, my face burning with embarrassment at Naruto's comment. We were having a moment... right? Oh wow... me and Sasuke, having a moment and staring at each other... I almost feel twelve again.

~oOo~

The day passed by in a blur, and the time was growing nearer to Sasuke's departure, and as lovely as the day had been I couldn't help the sinking feeling of my stomach.

I walked quietly behind Naruto and Sasuke as they chatted away at each other -a conversation that was mostly lead by Naruto of course- and a small smile curved my lips upwards, memories of the past and of Team 7 filling me as I watched them walk ahead of me.

They had grown so much, and as had I, and I almost didn't mind walking behind them this time.

As we came towards the front gate Naruto and Sasuke stopped, and as did I, and the two said their goodbyes.

Finally, Sasuke turned to me, and a shy smile graced my lips as I looked up at him, watching him carefully. I couldn't describe the expression that was on his face but it made my chest warm in a wonderful way.

"Sakura..." He murmured, and I forgot Naruto's presence altogether as I stared up into his eyes, his gaze meeting mine.

"Well... have a safe journey, Sasuke. Come back soon." I murmured to him, widening my smile lightly as I tilted my head.

Gently Sasuke's right hand took my left in his, and my smile faltered slightly as I watched him intently, a light hue of pink dusting my cheeks. "I did say next time, didn't I...?"

I watched him carefully, brows knitting as I tried to work out what he meant by that. "Please don't make me repeat myself, Sakura." He tore his gaze from mine and stared off to the side as he kept my hand placed in his, his face emotionless as he stared into the building to the right of him.

Before I knew it, it hit me, and my eyes widened at the revelation I'd come to. "Y-you mean..." I stammered stupidly, the tears beginning to pool again.

Sasuke's gaze met mine again and I couldn't help the small tear that escaped. Finally! He's finally letting me join him! I couldn't contain the joy that erupted within me, my smile broadening as I brought my right hand up to my mouth, not believing what I was hearing. "I-I mean, couldn't you ask me when we were nearer to my house...? I do need to pack, after all..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sasuke let out a small huff, staring down at my hand that he held, and I removed my hand from my mouth as I looked up at him in wonder.

~oOo~

The days were hot and long and the nights were cold, although I didn't care when I was beside Sasuke. It was like I was living a dream right now; never had I thought that I'd be able to experience something like this in my life, finally travelling with Sasuke.

Where he'd go, I'd follow.

The two of us walked through the woods in comfortable silence, the birds twittering their melodies around us. It really was peaceful.

"I can't believe I'd been missing all of this..." Sure, I'd been out on missions outside of the village, but never had I had the chance to stroll like this, able to take in my surroundings.

Sasuke replied with only a hum, and I glanced over to him, taking in his features closely. It had felt like eternity since I had been able to be like this with him, just walking next to him. It was invigorating.

My hand automatically reached up towards my forehead, rubbing the spot he had poked all those months ago. It was such an odd gesture, but it also meant a lot to me. Who knew what effect something such as that would have on me.

I let out a small laugh as I shook my head, hand moving to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What's so funny?" I heard him say, and my cheeks dusted lightly with pink, and I looked up at him, embarrassed that I'd forgotten myself.

"Oh, nothing." I let out a small, nervous laugh, twiddling my fingers in front of me as I averted my gaze, looking over towards the babbling brook that streamed lightly beside us, and I changed my course in order to make my way towards it.

I bent and took some of the water in my hands, taking a sip of the fresh water, releasing a satisfied sigh afterwards.

I stood back up and turned back towards Sasuke, only to find him directly behind me. My eyes widened in shock, not expecting him to have been so close. How did he even get there? I hadn't even heard him.

"Sakura..." He murmured, and reached his hand up to brush it lightly against my reddening cheek, and my feet felt as though they were planted into the ground, unsure as to what to do.

"W-what are you doing?" I mumbled, unsure of what was happening.

"Do you want to rest?" He asked, retracting his hand and taking a pace backwards, looking off to the side as he placed his arm back into the confines of his cloak.

I stared at him dumbly, blinking several times as I registered what he's said, still not recovered from his hand touching my cheek so gently... so softly... so... lovingly.

"Sakura?" He repeated, and I started out of my daze, coughing awkwardly as my hands twiddled with each other in front of myself.

"I'm okay." I replied to him finally, staring down towards the ground.

And with that, we continued onwards, until we came to the outskirts of a small village, and we walked through it. I took in all of the familiar sounds of a village and the unfamiliar sights as we walked side by side, and I noticed how he inched towards me slightly as we walked through the crowds; almost protectively. I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

Sasuke looked over to me at that moment and reached his hand up to my forehead, and I blinked at him in silent question as to what he was doing, "Are you okay? You look flushed."

My face seemed to darken even more, if that was even possible, and I looked away from him suddenly. "I'm fine!" I exclaimed, however if I'd looked back I would have seen the smirk that had graced his lips.

We continued on our way, stopping to get a bite to eat within the village, until we left it and pressed on. Soon we were well out of sight of the village, and the sun was beginning to droop, being dragged down below the horizon.

"We'll continue until we get to some shelter." Sasuke said out loud.

"Couldn't we have stayed in that village?" I questioned, and Sasuke glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't like to stay in strange villages." Was all he said.

"And yet you like to sleep out in the open woods..." I murmured, too quiet for him to hear. I hoped.

Soon we came across a small cave, and we set ourselves down upon the cold, hard ground of the rock which would be our bed for tonight.

I rested my back against the very far wall of the cave, shifting lightly in order to get myself comfortable, brows furrowing in obvious discomfort. I sat there, watching as Sasuke came in and out of the cave, collecting wood in order to create a fire that would keep us warm for the night.

As soon as he was pleased with the pile he'd generated, he used his fire jutsu to create the fire for it, before resting himself beside me, our arms touching lightly as we sat in silence, staring into the fire.

"... why did you agree to come with me?" I was slightly startled at the noise of his voice, stiffening, however I relaxed myself.

How was I supposed to answer that? Surely he knew my feelings for him... I wasn't exactly being subtle. "You know why..."

"Hn..." Was all he said, and we continued with our silence, an air of awkwardness lacing the air this time.

I opened my mouth to say something, however I was interrupted suddenly by Sasuke's arm wrapping around my shoulders, the warmth of his cloak enclosing me as he shuffled closer and practically forced my head onto his shoulder.

My eyes were practically bulging out of my head and I didn't dare to look up at him, internally screaming as I stiffened significantly. Before I knew it however, I'd pretty much melted into him, my eyes drooping.

I was surrounded by his scent and his warmth and I couldn't be happier, nestling my face into my shoulder as sleep consumed me.

~oOo~

Each day would go by and I could feel our bond growing stronger, feel his gaze staying on me longer when he didn't think I knew he was looking, feel his presence in my life becoming brighter and brighter.

It was wonderful.

Sitting down beside a lake in the sun the both of us ate our lunch in peace, the birds twittering about us in perfect harmony, the sun shining down on his skin, illuminating him to me. It was almost like it was a spotlight and he was the star of the show. I couldn't help but let my gaze remain on his form for longer than would be deemed comfortable, but when he caught me staring, I didn't look away.

"What?" He murmured after swallowing his food.

"I was wondering. What're you planning on doing after you've done this whole repentance thing?" I ask, leaning back on my elbows as I tilted my head to the side in question, arching a brow at him.

He merely stared at me for a moment, before peeling his gaze away and looking into the clear waters, the sun reflecting off of the ripplest.

"Have a family, I suppose. Begin to rebuild my clan." Was all he replied, keeping his gaze on the surface of the water.

"Do you... do you know who you'd have it with?" I decided to press, looking down to the grass beside me, twiddling my forefinger and thumb around a green blade, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I have an idea, yeah." Was all he replied, and with that the topic of family ended.

That flicker of hope that was inside me grew all the more, feeling my face heating up on its own. Hopefully he wouldn't look my way.

Slowly Sasuke leant back, laying himself down in the grass, and I peered over at him. He was staring up at the sky, and I was staring down at him, curious as to what was running through his head.

I could never tell what he was thinking; he was a closed book, his face emotionless and his body language revealing nothing. It was endlessly frustrating because I was the complete opposite. In fact, I caught myself leaning my body in his general direction and readjusted my position quickly, coughing awkwardly as I looked in front of myself once again.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up, and my face tilted towards him to see what he was doing, only to see he had moved in dangerously close, his lips tugging up into a slight smirk, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at him.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Sakura?" Sasuke quirked a brow at me, and I felt my face heat up all over again, going an embarrassingly deep red as my eyes widened.

"J-just making conversation! Just two friends talking Sasuke, jeez!" I laughed nervously, awkwardly looking away, ' _Please just kiss me',_ I bit my lip lightly as that thought flitted through my mind, and I could feel my face heat up further, embarrassment encompassing my entire being.

Suddenly he pulled back and let out a small puff of air that resembled a laugh, sitting back up in order to look back to the lake, "You're funny to tease. You always go that red shade."

"I do not!" I exclaimed, and he let out a chuckle, looking over at me again.

"You do." He mused, the entertainment clear on his face.

"Well what do you expect..." I puffed my cheeks out and looked away from him, narrowing my eyes childishly as I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest, "What with you coming all up in my face, what's a girl supposed to do! It's... intimidating."

"Intimidating?" He let out another short puff of air, and I nodded my head vigorously in reply. "You mean like this?", and with that he leaned in once more, reaching his hand in order to turn my head to face his, and my lips parted as shock replaced my frustration.

What was he doing? The words ' _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me'_ , ran like a broken record through my head as my eyes glanced down at his lips, before he suddenly pulled away and stood up.

"Come on, we need to get moving again. We've stayed here for too long." He called back to me, already on the move.

It took me a while to get my grips, still in the shock of what had just happened.

"Hey!" I shouted at him as I scrambled up to my feet, half mad that he was trying this much to tease me, and half mad that he hadn't kissed me.

"What?" He called back, the smirk obvious in his voice as he continued on his merry way, and I followed, grumbling to myself all the while.

~oOo~

We had come into some contact with some rogue ninja on our travels, and the both of us had gained injuries through the fighting, Sasuke having taken the brunt of it in order to protect me, which of course annoyed me; I could take care of myself just fine!

I couldn't push away the concern that I felt as I knelt down next to his hunched form and pushed him back so he was laying down. I pressed both of my hands to his side and they began glowing with that familiar green, healing his wounds.

"You have to be more careful, Sasuke." I scolded gently, focusing on the task at hand as I proceeded in closing his wounds.

"They tried to hurt you." Was all he replied, and it made my heart flutter as I looked at his face, only to catch him already looking at me.

"Yeah, and they tried to hurt you too." I mumbled gently at him, averting my gaze so I could concentrate.

We sat there for several minutes as I closed all of his wounds up and healed him, before leaving him to tend to myself quickly, not paying any attention to him as he sat up.

I'd almost finished healing when the next few moments occurred, and I tried to register in my head what had just happened.

"Wh-" Was all I could get out as Sasuke's hand cupped the side of my face, leaning towards me.

Before I knew it our lips touched, his mouth brushing against mine swiftly before he pulled back.

I couldn't help the expression that had fallen onto my face, staring at him as I tried to register what had just happened, face a deep crimson, my body failing to carry out any commands my brain tried to get me to do.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, a light dusting of a delightful pink spreading across his cheeks as he looked away suddenly, "I shouldn't have done that..."

I had no words, nothing able to come to mind as I watched him carefully, almost in a state of wonder as I stared.

"Why... why did you...?" I started, my mouth fumbling with the words as the feeling of his lips on mine lingered.

"Why did I kiss you?" He inclined his head towards me, arching a brow up as he stared at me, "Because I... I don't know. I just felt like it, so I did it."

Sasuke Uchiha had just kissed me, and my brain was not sure what to do at this moment. This was definitely not what I had expected my first kiss with him to be like, and this was definitely not how I should be reacting.

Slowly I inched closer towards his form, reaching my hand onto his chest to balance myself as I leaned in slowly, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted. But he didn't, and our lips met a second time. It was wonderful.

This time the kiss was softer, more tender and loving. Eventually he pulled back, and we just stared at each other. He placed his forehead against mine, and I couldn't help the smile that curled my lips upwards. Now _that_ was what I'd thought our first kiss would be like.

~oOo~

The both of us walked through an unfamiliar village and I couldn't help the wonder that had crossed onto my face, always excited to see new places.

My hand was currently placed within Sasuke's, and it felt so comfortable in his large hand. So right.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked as I inclined my head towards him, pursing my lips lightly as I awaited his response.

"Hm..." Was all he'd said, but that was enough for me.

He didn't complain as I dragged him to the nearest, cheapest restaurant I could find, and eventually we'd sat ourselves down and got our food, filling our stomachs to bring back strength.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said in order to get my attention, and I glanced towards him as I placed some more food in my mouth, humming in response. "Would you like to sleep in a bed tonight instead of the ground?"

Those words were like music to my ears, and I nodded furiously, and amusement crossed Sasuke's features as he watched my eyes light up in enthusiasm.

Later on in the day we'd bought a room in a small hotel, and I couldn't help the heat that flooded my face when I saw there was only one double bed, and I looked back at the other in question, wondering if he'd really wanted that.

"What? We sleep next to each other anyways. What difference does it make?" His brows furrowed in the slightest, and I supposed he had a point.

"Oh, I mean, if you're okay with it then I guess I'm okay with it." I mumbled, looking back towards the bed nervously.

"Does the idea make you uncomfortable?" Sasuke asked quietly, coming up next to me as he reached his hand up in order to stroke my cheek, turning my face so I would look at him, "Because if it does then I can get us a room with two beds instead."

"No, it's okay." I smiled at him reassuringly. I suppose we did sleep next to each other every night. What difference would it make? Other than the fact it was in a bed. A comfortable bed at that, and not the cold and hard ground.

Eventually the both of us found ourselves under the covers, and my body sank into the bed all too willingly, having missed the feeling of sheets and pillows enveloping me in their warm hug.

My eyes shut happily, humming in joy as I got myself comfortable.

I was all too aware of the presence of Sasuke, however, laying down in front of me, and I opened my eyes to find that he was already looking at me. It was dark, but I could see his dark, coal eyes staring into me, and my cheeks dusted in a light pink that he hopefully couldn't see.

Before I knew it he had leant forward, and his mouth came into contact with mine. We kissed tenderly for a moment, before he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. All we'd ever done was kiss, but for now it was okay. It was enough and I was enjoying every moment of each kiss we'd shared together, holding them each precious and dear to myself.

"I love you." I blinked in confusion and my eyes widened as I registered that those words had come from Sasuke's mouth.

If I looked carefully, I would be able to see the pink that had dusted on his cheeks, and I just stared at him dumbfoundedly, before my eyes pooled with tears. It wasn't like I could help it, the response was automatic, and before I knew it my lips had found his again, my arm reaching up to hold onto the fabric of his shirt on his chest. A lone tear ran down the side of my cheek as I kissed him.

When I pulled back I rested my forehead on his again, a smile taking over my expression as my hand reached up to touch his cheek, "I love you, too."

He smiled lightly back at me, and kissed me once again.

"I'm sorry I made you feel so much hurt, Sakura. I truly am." He whispered after he'd pulled back, lifting his head up in order to kiss my forehead lightly.

"I forgave you a long time ago." My hand went back to his chest as his lips remained on my forehead, a smile seemingly plastered onto my face as I laid beside him, "... say it again?"

Pulling back, he quirked a brow at me in amusement, before kissing my nose gently, "I love you, Sakura Haruno."

It made my heart flutter all the more, joy overtaking me as I let out a small giggle, "It's about damn time."

Sasuke let out his own short chuckle, and our lips met once again, softly kissing each other as we lay under the covers in the dark, kissing sweetly as my mind flitted over the memories the both of us had up to this point. It was a long and tiresome journey, but in the end it all wasn't for nothing.

Sasuke was back, and he wasn't leaving us any time soon; there wouldn't be any bond severing happening any time soon.

And with that, I let out a small sigh, before allowing the pull of slumber drag me into its deep depths, encompassing me in sweet dreams of Sasuke and what the future held for the both of us.

~oOo~

 **Yay, it's done! That took quite a while hahah.**

 **Feel free to leave a review please, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'd love to improve because I know I'm not exactly the greatest writer.**

 **Feel free to request any kind of story, I'd really like ideas because I'm not the best at thinking up ideas, but I'll always try to think up of something now and again.**

 **Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read and tell me what you think!**


End file.
